Family Albums
by ToMyBabe
Summary: Little Alex Manoso learns all about the family he's never met through photo albums and bedtime stories shared by his parents, Stephanie and Ranger. Surprisingly enough Edna and Harry Mazur play a central role in this A/U BABE story. Posting will be once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Beginning.**

**Prologue.**

"Helen, are you sure this is what you want? We need to think about everything involved. This is a huge responsibility to ask of them and we want to make sure our girls have the best possible caretakers," Frank said to his wife of eight years.

"I've already spoken to Mom and Daddy about this, Frank, and really it's for the best. If, God forbid, something should ever happen to us, they agreed to be the guardians to both Valerie and Stephanie. We've already set it up so they will get your army pension, just in case, and everything else we have will be left for them as well. This will just make sure our girls are taken care of. You know how much they adore them and Stephanie loves her Grandpa and Grandma very much, as does Valerie. Just sign the will right below my name, and let's be done with it. Our life insurance goes to them too, that way Daddy won't have to struggle with working so much and can concentrate on being at home with Mother. It's the right thing to do, really, and we need to make sure to provide for our two baby girls." Helen Plum finished her impassioned speech and set her gaze on her adoring husband's eyes.

"Okay honey, you're right and you know I love the girls just as much as you do and only want what's best for them. I also agree that cremation would be the way to go for us. I can't even think about them going and visiting a marker and all that," Frank replied. Holding out his hand for the ink pen, the doting father reflected on his little family. He and Helen absolutely adored each of the girls. The two sisters couldn't be more opposite but they loved the differences and Frank couldn't wait to watch them learn and grow and to see just who they were going to be as they got older.

While Valerie loved her Barbie dolls, Stephanie preferred army action figures. Even the room they shared was in total opposition. Valerie had her side of the room tidy with everything in its place, and Stephanie, his little firecracker, couldn't find a clean sock unless it was handed to her. Frank had taken some silver duct tape and put a line down the middle of the floor, per Valerie's request. Leaving them a spot to play together and their own section to be apart from one another. Mainly it was Valerie's room as Stephanie was usually outside playing with her cousin, Shirley, or her best friend, Mary Lou. The three of them were inseparable.

Signing on the dotted line and dating the paper as well, Frank and Helen stood up from the desk and handed over the will and the rest of the paperwork to their attorney. "How soon will they become effective, Mr. Markowitz?" Frank asked.

"As soon as I have my secretary here stamp them with her notary seal, that would be it," he replied. Just as efficiently as that, Helen and Frank Plum assured themselves of their daughter's futures.

Copies were handed to the couple just before they left the office. The weather was nice, still sunny with a light breeze letting the couple know fall would soon be upon them. "Let's walk and get an ice cream, Helen. We deserve it; after all it's not that often I get my lovely wife out of the house, now is it?" Frank asked.

"Oh Frank, you always were a charmer," Helen laughed and strolled off with her husband, their fingers intertwined as they made their way down the street.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**A/N. Not mine. Thanks for reading along. I plan on posting once a week. Touch of angst in next chapter but this is a FAMILY story.**_

_**All folks belong to Janet. Very A/U. Naturally a BABE.**_

_**much appreciation for my silent beta. See you Next Tuesday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fresh Start.**_

_**A/N. Tissue Warning, Perhaps. Please remember this is AU.**_

A few weeks had passed since the meeting the Plums had with their lawyer. School events were now upon them and this evening, Stephanie was staying overnight with her grandparents so Frank and Helen could attend open house for Valerie's class. It was scheduled for seven o'clock so they loaded the girls in the car and headed out.

Dropping Stephanie off at Harry and Edna's home on the other side of town, Helen gave her baby girl a big hug while she whispered in her ear, "You'll always be my little girl, Stephie, and no matter what, I do love you."

Stephanie gave her momma an equally big hug with her slender arms, "I love you, Mommy; make sure Valerie minds you and Daddy." Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief and Helen smiled down at her daughter. After kisses and hugs from both her parents and a hug from Valerie, Stephanie watched them leave, driving off into the rain.

"Grandpa? Ready to teach me that checker game now?" Stephanie called out, shutting the door.

Across town, Anthony Morelli was having a hell of a night. Storming out of his house, he could still hear the cries of his wife, Angie, and his two sons. He couldn't help himself for being in such a foul mood. Bills were due. The water was getting cut off unless he had the money tomorrow by five PM. To top it all off, his mother Bella was moving in tomorrow. It was bad enough that Angie was always nagging him for money. Groceries. Bills. Now he had to see his mother all the time?

Opening his latest bottle, he sped off in his car, not caring who was in his way...

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream..." Helen and Valerie were singing together and Frank was driving cautiously; with the rain coming down so heavy he almost decided to pull over on the side of the road but instead, turned on the hazard lights so other drivers were aware of them.

Suddenly, around the curve up ahead, the brightest headlight beams glared out of an oncoming car and right into Frank's eyes. He was blinded by it, and the car seemed to be headed directly for him and his family.

Anthony Morelli thought about killing himself; if there was a way to do it tonight, it would be done. He was at the end of his rope; he had yet to tell Angie he lost his job...again. Her nagging would become even more unbearable. A man had his pride, and right now Anthony Morelli Senior was ready to end it all.

Taking the curve a little bit too fast, he pushed down harder on the gas pedal. Seeing the car in the opposite lane coming his way, he thought his prayers had been answered after all.

Helen Plum never knew that it was her best friend's husband at the wheel. All she could do was try and shelter Valerie from the crash about to happen. Screams were heard right before the impact; Frank took Helen's hand and held on tightly. For better or worse. Valerie was squeezed in the front seat with them: people still talked about just how she managed that.

"_**Stephanie..."**_ The thought of their youngest daughter was the last for Helen and Frank Plum. Little Valerie clutched the stuffed animal she'd brought from home tight to her chest and squeezed her eyes closed, blocking her vision of what was about to happen.

Anthony Morelli Senior didn't feel a thing.

A few hours later, after Stephanie had her bath and donned her jammies, and after Grandpa read her favorite book to her, the phone rang.

Bad news came to the Mazur home and in the midst of the dark and stormy night, Harry Mazur had to go identify his daughter, his son-in-law, and his oldest granddaughter. All that was left of the car explosion Harry could find was a little tooth, belonging to Valerie Plum. Deciding right then and there, Harry had the Medical Examiner give him a box of ashes, following the wishes of his daughter and son-in-law. The Mazur/Plum family would hold their own service, in their own way and in their own time.

It was both his and Edna's job to tell their youngest granddaughter that instead of an overnight visit, she would now be living with them permanently.

Stephanie understood only in a way that a small child could, that her parents and sister were now watching over her from Heaven. One day she would see them again, but for now, they lived in her memory through the pictures Grandma and Grandpa brought from her old home.

There were other items collected for Stephanie, things that Edna knew would mean something to the little girl now in her care. But nothing meant more to her than the pictures. Frank in his military uniform, saluting the camera, right next to Helen's graduation picture from Trenton High School. Frank and Helen's wedding picture. Valerie at her birthday party, sitting next to Stephanie who was making faces at the camera right along with her big sister. Edna and Stephanie, along with Harry, helped put together the family album. Writing captions on paper underneath each picture was Stephanie's idea. Grandma and Grandpa were in the pictures too, holding onto each of the girls when they were born. Holiday dinners together, pictures of building mud pies with their grandchildren. Albums were built around those family pictures.

Her daddy's recliner came to Stephanie's new home, right along with her mom's sewing kit. They didn't forget Helen's cookbooks; Edna knew when she was older, Stephanie would cherish the handwritten notes in all the margins. Valerie's stuffed teddy bear, that never left the foot of her bed, was the last item retrieved before the Plum family home was listed and a 'for sale' sign appeared on the front lawn. A buyer was found quickly and Harry deposited the income from the sale into a savings account for Stephanie. Instead of continuing to work in the mill, Harry was now a stay-at-home parent, honoring the last wishes Frank and Helen had indicated in their will.

A new family was formed; slowly but surely their grief diminished and new pictures were taken...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N. Thanks to my silent Beta, and I'll see you next week with an update.

Have a great week.

All of the characters belong to the wonderful Janet Evanovich.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Growing up**_

**Previously:**

**A new family was formed; slowly but surely their grief diminished and new pictures were taken...**

**x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

Edna and Harry found a new zest for living once the anguish of losing their only child diminished. Not totally, mind you, but having to take care of their youngest granddaughter and try and give her the best life they possibly could, helped snap them back from grief much more quickly than any medicine or therapy ever could.

There was a batch of freshly baked cookies cooling on the counter and Edna was enjoying the wonderful scent as she worked her way through a basket of ironing when an unexpected knock sounded on the front door. When she made her way down the hall and saw the afternoon visitors, she thought how lucky it was Stephanie was at Mary Lou's house playing. Angie Morelli was standing on the porch, dressed in all black and with her mother-in-law, Bella, in tow.

Mother to Mother, Edna saw the grief etched into her face, the lines around the elder Morelli's face making her appear older than she was, and quickly made the decision to have them come in for refreshments.

Edna ushered the women into the living room and settled them onto the sofa and then brought them some cookies and iced tea while Harry looked on.

Instead of saying what he really thought of the Morelli family, Harry also made the women feel welcomed, even though it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

It was because of a Morelli that everyone in their family, with the exception of Stephanie, was no longer among the living and Harry held nothing but contempt for the lot of them...but then he noticed the bruising on Angie's face had started to fade and she was certainly keeping up the appearance of a grieving widow, yet there was also a hint of relief emanating from her entire being that Harry couldn't help recognize.

Angie's quiet voice broke the silence that had settled over the room as they tasted the treats and sipped the tea. "Edna, please forgive our intrusion. But we felt compelled to stop by your home and express our sorrow over what Anthony did. I've sold our home, and I feel that it's for the best that we move away from Trenton." She cut her eyes to her Mother-in-law. "Bella made the suggestion and I can't help but agree."

Harry sat down his glass of tea and wiped his hands on a napkin before responding, "Just as Edna and I have had to start over with Stephanie, we totally understand you doing the same thing by moving away. I can only hope we all find peace in our hearts and souls in the coming years ahead. I do feel that our children are the future, and one day everyone will appreciate the sacrifices made on their behalf."

Angie's house became home to a new family as the Morelli's left town a few days after the visit to Harry and Edna.

And life continued on for both grieving families, one far away in another state.

Now both were teary-eyed seeing their granddaughter standing in front of them in the outfit she'd picked out for herself, ready for her first day at her new school.

There were brand-spanking-new Keds on her feet that Edna had helped Stephanie decorate. They'd used a packet of markers and drawn the Wonder Woman symbol on the sides. She'd tamed the often unruly brown curls of her hair back into a little ponytail and blue jeans and a t-shirt the color of her eyes completed her outfit.

Although he'd never been a morning person, Harry had slipped out earlier to get her the 'special occasion' treat both he and Edna agreed upon. Negotiating with the girl led both grandparents to think, she'd maybe be a whip-smart lawyer someday. She had opinions on anything and everything under the sun.

Mary Lou and Shirley had shown up just as breakfast was finished, and along with their parents all walked to the school, just down the road.

Each parent took note of what their daughters were wearing and marveled at the differences. Stephanie with her jeans and Keds, while Shirley donned a cute dress and her shiny black 'church' shoes her mother deemed necessary for the first day of school. Mary Lou's outfit was close to Stephanie's but her shirt was fire-engine red to go with her matching red tennis shoes. Mary Lou tended towards matching clothes and shoes, just like her mom.

As they made their way towards the school, Harry reflected on the recent moved they'd made, deciding the house Helen had grown up in was too small for the new blended Mazur family. They bought a three-bedroom house close to the school, thinking they needed to have Stephanie down the hall instead of right next door to their bedroom, especially since she often had her two best friends over for sleepovers and the three girls could get exceedingly loud. And who's to say what the teenage years would bring? Harry shuddered a little at the thought that his cute little granddaughter might one day want to bring boys over. _**Thank God that was years away.**_

Excited chattering was heard from the girls as they got closer to school. Slowly the parents held back just a little. It was a significant occasion on so many fronts. Needless to say, Harry had brought their camera so he could capture the moment of the friends going off together.

"Girls! Turn around and smile for me," Harry said once the sign for the Elementary School came into view.

As the three best friends were prone to do, several shots were taken. Each girl made a funny face, having learned that crossing your eyes with your tongue sticking out is a sure-fire laugh from others.

With their arms wrapped each other's waists, the trio finally settled down long enough for Harry to get the perfect shot of the girls.

He made sure to get a shot of each one of them with their own parents and then Mary Lou's Mom took the camera so they could have their own picture with Stephanie. She was sandwiched between her grandparents and they all smiled from ear to ear, cementing another day in their new lives.

_**"And that's your mom's first day of school, Alex. Even then your God Mother Mary Lou and their best friend Shirley were fun to be around," Harry told his Great Grandson.**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"This one," Alex said pointing at a different picture.

"Ah yes, that was a very special day indeed. You see little man, this is what happened that day..." Edna's voice said to the men in her life.

"Your Mom always wanted to be a super hero at Halloween, ever since she found the comic books that we had here at home. I always heard that Wonder Woman had her lasso of truth, the tiara that helped save others, and sometimes went by the name Diana Prince. I about had to tie your mom down to eat dinner that night, luckily she didn't have school the next day so she could enjoy the treats she got from homes around here."

"This is the year that the three girls finally got to go Trick-or-Treating together with all of the parents at the same time. Usually Mary Lou and Shirley's dads were working, but not that year. Your mom is Wonder Woman, see her bracelets we made? That right there is Mary Lou, she wanted to be a spy growing up, so she's wearing all black. Now, Shirley wanted to be Raggedy Ann, that's why her hair is in braids and she's wearing those striped stockings."

Alex said, "Those are the bestest outfits ever."

The knocking on the door brought Harry and Edna's picture time to a halt, for today at least. Opening the door after looking through the peephole, Harry undid the locks on the secure door to let in his granddaughter Stephanie and her husband, Ranger.

Both the Manoso's got hugs from Harry, then Edna as everyone saw Alex put the photo album away in the 'special place', as he called it.

"Daddy, did you know Mom was Wonder Woman for trick-or-treat? What did you want to be?" Questioning his dad, Alex had to look _**way**_ up to see his face.

Picking his son up and going back to sit on the couch, Ranger told his first-born child, "Let's see, I always wanted to be Batman. He was in the Justice League with Wonder Woman and Superman."

Both father and son shared the same grin as Stephanie snapped a picture with her Grandma's new camera.

Another memory was made for the Mazur/Manoso household.

"Ella sent dinner for us, why don't you, Daddy and Grandma and Grandpa go get cleaned up while I get it out of the car ?" Steph asked her son.

"Oh boy! I hope she made those cookies like I get here," Alex said leading the way to the bathroom for clean up time.

Laughing at her son's comment, Stephanie merely headed out to the family car thinking to herself, 'Are you watching from up above? I've grown up and your Grandson, Alexander Franklin Manoso, is such a joy. I miss you every day and I hope to raise my son the way you raised me, Mom and Daddy, with love and a lot of laughter.'

After Steph and Edna had the dishes put away and the coffee was brewing for the adults, Alex brought over a different album.

"Just one more story, please?" He asked his mom this time.

Nodding her head with a smile on her face, everyone held their breath as Alex pointed to the first picture and said:

"Who's that little girl that sorta looks like me?"

Bringing Alex closer to both of them, Ranger had his arm around his wife with his son sitting between them.

It was time for introductions.

"Alex, that little girl is me. This is my Mom, Dad and my sister Valerie. Remember we told you about the special angels watching over our family here?" Steph asked her son.

After a nod of his head, she continued on telling him, "Meet your angels, Alex Manoso. Grandma Helen, Grandpa Frank and Aunt Valerie. Just like everyone in this room loves you, so does everyone from heaven."

Yawning, Alex softly said to his parents, "That's nice to have someone watching over us, just like Daddy's men do."

Crawling up and putting his head on his daddy's shoulder, everyone was at peace hearing their 'little man' breathing in and out lost in slumber.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

**A/N.**

**All characters are property of Janet.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for leaving your thoughts in reviews.**

**See you next week. Thanks to my silent Beta who makes it all the better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nap Time For Alex**

**Previously:**

Yawning, Alex softly said to his parents, "That's nice to have someone watching over us, just like Daddy's men do."

Crawling up and putting his head on his daddy's shoulder, everyone was at peace hearing their 'little man' breathing in and out lost in slumber.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**_

_**"**_Hey Grandma," Steph greeted her grandmother with a smile on her face. "I see the guys made it over with what I ordered for you." She took in the freshly baked cookies and what looked like chocolate cream pie resting on the meticulously clean counters. "I'm sure Hector and Manny helped put everything away for you too, since it's your baking day. And who better to spoil than those two, right?" Steph asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Now Baby girl, you really don't need to have groceries delivered in addition to everything else you and Carlos are doing for us, but we do appreciate it as Hector did say the snow is predicted to be heavy tonight. You know I don't like being out in that mess, especially in the car. He also mentioned he and Manny will be checking on us, _a little more than usual," _Edna said with her traditional eye roll. Stephanie rolled her eyes too, but she was secretly happy the men took it upon themselves to look after her Grandparents. They were getting up there in age and, Stephanie thought, seemed to not be able to get around as well as they used to. She and Edna headed to the living room when they heard Ranger call out to her.

"It's time to head out Babe; I think our little man is tuckered out. And if I know the guys, instead of 'checking' on the house, one or two will be camped out in the spare bedrooms tonight. I'm pretty sure they'll be showing up at the front door any second now."

Ranger turned to Steph's Grandpa to say goodbye. "Harry, it looks like we'll have to postpone our checker game. With the weather coming in, we should hit the road before it gets too bad out there. But, don't forget you're both coming over in a few days for the party we have planned."

Harry flicked the button on his recliner and it slowly helped him into a standing position. Ranger cut his eyes to his wife, knowing it upset her to see her normally strong, capable Grandpa needing assistance for the most basic of things. There was a distinct tightness around her mouth and a slight crinkling of her forehead but she maintained her smile. "We wouldn't miss this celebration for anything, Carlos," Harry told him emphatically. "It will be good to see everyone again and Luis and I can talk about the blueprints you had drawn up. He said he needed our input so I reckon that's where you'll be finding me - that is if the boys don't have that card game going on like they promised me the last time we were at your place."

"And the checker game you owe me," Ranger reminded him again. "I definitely need a shot at a rematch," he added with a twinkle in his eye. Keeping his son tucked close to his body, Ranger made sure the blanket was secure before nodding his thanks to Edna and Harry for the great family night. They all enjoyed spending time with the Grandparents, Alex most of all.

After unlocking the front door and swinging it open to let the little Manoso family out, they discovered Junior and Manny standing on the other side of the glass storm door. They each had a duffle bag slung over their shoulder and a sheepish grin on their face.

Soft laughter came from everyone seeing the two men, as predicted, standing there in their street clothes instead of the usual basic black, and ready to set up camp for the night.

"Uh, hey boss," Manny greeted, slightly embarrassed. "Since we have the night off and everything, we thought since we were in the area, we'd crash here for the night. Hector is working the night shift so Junior got lucky enough to come with me. Edna called us earlier and said it would be okay with both of them."

"I'm sure having a home cooked meal had something to do with that, and what a coincidence...I just made cookies this morning," Edna teased the men as she ushered them inside the warm house.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Alex, which book did you choose for us to read before your nap today?" Steph inquired of her son.

Wiping down the counters after lunch, Steph turned on the dishwasher while making sure she flipped off her coffee pot.

The family picture album was what their soon to be three year old little boy insisted on. Not Goodnight Moon or Love you Forever, but pictures that told the stories for him of the family he loved so dearly.

_Stubborn, just like his father, insisting on the pictures._

"This one; I want to hear about you and Daddy again. It's my favorite, next to the ones Grandpa Harry has over at their house."

"Okay honey, sit right here and let's begin." Steph patted her lap in invitation to her son. The huge album he chose today was heavily decorated with Batman symbols. Alex had made his own with his Mom and Dad's help, some even said _**Batcave. Gotham City. Pow! Splat!**_

Stephanie helped to nurture Alex's imagination just as Edna had with her years before. She still had those Wonder Woman Ked shoes she and Grandma had decorated.

Alex crawled up onto his Mom's lap with the book in hand and dragged his Batman blanket behind him. Stephanie tucked them both inside the warm fleece and settled in with her son on the cold winter afternoon. The sleet had picked up outside, pinging on the windows and making Steph even more grateful for the fire Ranger started before going back downstairs.

Both knew he would be back with them shortly but Alex was impatient- a trait he got from his Mother - and wanted to get started on the story without waiting for Ranger to return.

Looking down into his big brown eyes, Steph smiled and opened the book.

"This picture." Tapping his little index finger, Alex pointed at the picture of Edna, Harry and Steph. All three were smiling and standing in front of the Buick.

"You know who that is; Grandpa, Grandma and me. In a few days, we're going to bring them over here for the day, remember?" Steph asked while ruffling his brown hair.

_Silky and smooth like Ranger's, but her light brown hue. _

"Grandpa Harry and Daddy," Alex said when he tapped another picture.

"That's right, son," Ranger said as he entered the room and joined his family on the couch. "Your Grandpa Harry is a good man, just like you will be when you grow up."

Taking Alex from his Mother's lap, Ranger continued talking. "I met your Grandpa right after I met your Mom. Her car had broken down on the college campus and she was trying to get home for the weekend. Since I was headed that way, I offered to drive her home. That's when I met your Grandma and Grandpa." Ranger's deep voice filled the living room and Stephanie snuggled close to her husband's side. She loved listening to him tell the story of that day.

Noticing the quickly darkening living room, Steph reached over to turn on the lamp. Winter had settled over Trenton, and the days were growing shorter.

"Your Grandpa came outside to meet me, bursting with all kinds of questions about me and my 'intentions', right off the bat. I guess he saw the looks we were giving each other when we got out of the car. After all, I was holding your mom's hand by that time," Ranger finished the story.

"Awww Daddy, that's when you fell in love isn't it? That's what Mommy says anyway, right?" Alex asked his Mom.

Steph nodded her head in agreement. "That was it for me; you are right about that, little man. It was your Daddy who took that picture of the three of us. Grandpa had just said if I'd been driving the Buick, I wouldn't have had car problems in the first place."

"That's also the day I fell in love with your Mom, son. The best day of my life," Ranger told Alex but he was looking at his wife as he said it. Alex had fallen asleep on his Daddy's shoulder and didn't hear that last part. Rubbing his son's back, Ranger stood up from the couch, and carried him out of the room with his wife trailing behind her two Manoso men.

Making his way into Alex's bedroom, Ranger couldn't help observing the space. A toddler bed dominated the area, sleek and modern and of course, black in color, as was the matching dresser.

The walls were painted a warm, soft blue that matched well with the steel gray carpeting. Their son, much like his father, was quite meticulous. Everything was in its proper place, toys had been put away, the bed was neatly made and he'd written his own 'mission' on the white board filling most of one wall.

_Nothing On The Floor._

Alex now also had _two_ toy boxes. Apparently he needed one _specifically _for all of his action figures.

The other one stored his different cases; Thomas the Train, Hot Wheels, nothing he couldn't put away himself. The train mat sat in the corner, ready for the next adventure of his favorite train, Percy.

There was even a toddler - sized bat mobile, a gift from his Aunt, Mary Lou, sitting in the corner and waiting for the next ride.

Such an imagination little Alex had.

The drawers of the dresser were labeled so their son could dress himself and everything was within reach of his little arms.

There was a desk where he colored with markers and crayons, all organized in a cup, and a folder that held his myriad of Batman stickers.

On the corner of the desk sat the stack of Batman and Wonder Woman comic books that Stephanie and Ranger saved for him over the years.

_And then there were the photographs. _

Edna.

Harry.

Ranger and Alex.

Steph and Alex.

The three Manoso's with Edna and Harry.

All the family he needed right there in front of his brown eyes to see.

The room spoke of family, not to mention love.

Ranger lowered Alex into his bed and tucked his Batman blanket around him. If they were lucky, they'd have at least an hour to themselves and Ranger was looking forward to it. He loved his son more than life itself, but he also loved alone time with his beautiful wife. He led her from the room, guiding her with a hand at the small of her back. "You know, sooner or later we are going to have to tell him the tale of the Buick, and why it's downstairs in the Rangeman garage," he said as they made their way through the kitchen. "Maybe we can have Edna and Harry help with that one when we have them over in a few days?"

"That's a good idea," Steph agreed. "Grandpa will get a kick out of bonding over that car. And I'm sure the men will want to join in as well. I will never understand the fascination with that ugly blue beast," Stephanie added with a shake of her head.

"It's a classic, Babe." Ranger linked their fingers together and tugged her back to the couch where they settled in front of the crackling fireplace. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her temple.

"By the way, the guys and I are finished with the restoration of the table and chairs and the new stain should be dry before we need to use them. I'm really glad we got your parent's kitchen set out of storage. Edna was thinking ahead, saving it for you all these years, Steph."

She nodded and snuggled tighter to Ranger's side. "I know, it's almost like Mom and Daddy knew we'd need it; after all, five chairs is the perfect number for our family, and it will fit right in with our plans for the 'Manoso-Mazur' home we're building," Steph remarked.

Ranger gathered his wife onto his lap and brushed a gentle kiss over her lips. "Yes, it will," he said and kissed her again. The happy couple spent the next hour enjoying _**adult**_ time, before their son woke from his nap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

a/n not mine. Janet owns everyone but Alex, he's mine.

See you next week.

Thanks to my silent beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

Ranger gathered his wife onto his lap and brushed a gentle kiss over her lips. "Yes, it will," he said and kissed her again. The happy couple spent the next hour enjoying _**adult**_ time, before their son woke from his nap.

**x00xx0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0xx0x0**

"Hola, little Alex. Gracias for calling me; your Daddy even let you use his phone, something he never lets anyone touch," Hector said to his godson.

Fresh from his nap, Alex was still a little groggy and was rubbing his eyes as he nodded his head at what his Tio said. He had a lot of _'Tios'_ but Hector was his favorite. "Daddy said to press number three whenever I wanted to talk to you. Mommy's number one in the phone, Grandma Edna is two and you're number three!" Alex let out a shriek of laughter as Hector lifted him onto his shoulders. "My birthday's coming up, did you know that?" He asked as Hector shifted him so he was sitting steadier on the high perch.

"I did hear something the other day from your Mom about a little boy about to turn three. Is that you? I thought you were only two," Hector teased as he carried Alex down the hall.

"Silly Tio, I was two _las_t year. Now I'm three and not a baby anymore. Daddy says I'm becoming a _man_."

Hector laughed. "Well then little man, let's go see what we can find to eat. I can hear that stomach of yours rumbling already, just like your Mom's. So, what do you think a _man_ has for a snack?"

"Pizza!" Alex exclaimed and Hector laughed again.

"Yes, mijo, a man would certainly have pizza, but how about a peanut butter sandwich and some carrots? That's my favorite." And it's what Stephanie instructed he eat after his nap so Hector would do his best to adhere to her rules.

"That's good too," Alex admitted. "But pizza's better."

Spending time with Alex filled a void in Hector's life that had been missing for years. Growing up on the streets alone, he was always in self-preservation mode, doing what he had to do to survive on his own. His family dying simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time left Hector adrift in the world and he never thought he'd be a part of a family again. But then one fateful night as he wandered the streets looking for fight, he came across a blue-eyed, curly-haired stranger being accosted in a parking lot by a couple of aggressive drunks who thought they were gonna get some from the beautiful woman who'd unfortunately crossed their path. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to step in and rescue her. And by saving her, Stephanie in turn saved Hector by bringing him home to Rangeman.

All it took was one look from his new bride and Ranger hired him on the spot. The fact he had self-taught computer skills that rivaled any tech person around, and his expertise in self-defense and any and all weaponry didn't hurt either. From that day forward, he remained Stephanie's protector, even inside the building, and before he knew it, he was part of a family again. Where they went, he went, and now he couldn't imagine life being any other way.

He sat down at the breakfast bar with his godson and they ate their sandwiches while Alex chattered about what he wanted for his birthday. Hector smiled at the boy while he pondered how he got so lucky to have so many people who cared about him now.

Later, after Stephanie and Ranger had come back from their trip to the grocery store, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Manoso opened it the Molnar clan. Mary Lou, Lenny and the boys trooped in for what they called, _playtime at the Batcave_.

The families rotated visits to each other's house each week. Last week they'd had a night of movies and board games at Mary Lou's and this week they would all spend the day at Rangeman for something special Ranger, Lenny and Hector had concocted for the boys, or as they liked to call them, _Future Rangeman Employees._

Hector had made up special badges for the boys, identical to the ones all employees of Rangeman were required to wear and seeing them draped around their necks with official lanyards brought a smile to both Ranger and Steph's face.

"Everyone into formation!'' Ranger's voice rang out. The Molnar boys and Alex scrambled at the barked command and lined up according to height for inspection.

Alex had on his black sweats, shoes and a mini-Rangeman t-shirt, made especially for him by Ella. Lenny and his boys were all in the standard Rangeman uniform requirements as well, except for their own black sweats instead of cargo pants.

"Today, Men, is **the day we've all been waiting for. Nothing and no one will stand in our way, understood?" **Ranger left no room for argument when he spoke.

"**Sir! Yes Sir!"** Replying in earnest, the boys had a look of fierce concentration on their faces. Even Lenny and Hector responded in kind. They knew the rules: one for all and all for one when visiting the Manoso family.

Steph and Mary Lou retreated to the kitchen so no one could hear their laughter over the sight of the Mini-employees.

Hector brought up the rear of the line when Ranger said "Move out, men. Double time to the gym, then onto our Mission. Lead the way soldier!"He called to his son, who being the shortest, was at the front of the pack.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Going over the list of their fulfilled requirements, Ranger told the boys, "Men, I'm proud of you. All this hard work is paying off. Your track time is improving as are your pushups, just like my employees, all of you have succeeded. Take a break and then it's onto our mission." The boys had sprawled out on the mats after their 45 minutes of following Ranger's commands, giving the men time to talk amongst themselves.

"Lenny," Ranger started while the boys rested, "will your crew be able to take on all the renovations we discussed? Steph faxed over the new plans to your office last week."

Sometimes it was hard to think of Lenny as a businessman, he always seemed like somewhat of an oaf all through high school, nearly creating the term "dumb jock" himself, but he'd turned out to be pretty business savvy and had scraped and saved all his money to start his own electrical company and after merging recently with a failing plumbing business he was doing quite well. Harry and Edna had done what they could, lending some of the down-payment money and then spreading the word with all their friends about where to go if they needed those services.

But first and foremost Lenny was a damn good Dad to his boys and he loved Mary Lou to pieces, the same way Ranger felt about his own family. Business was good and they were doing well, but to Lenny, as it was to Ranger, family came before everything else. That was just one of the many qualities that the men had bonded over.

"Absolutely," he said. "I've only taken a cursory glance but it shouldn't be an issue. The foundation and supports are solid in this building so it's just a matter of adding all the necessary plumbing and electrical needed."

"Great," Ranger replied. "Harry and Edna will be here soon and you can talk to them about what they want or need as well. Harry is looking forward to discussing the particulars. They'll be staying the night and I know Steph had Mary Lou pack an overnight bag for you and the boys so you can stay too, if you want. You know the weekly poker game tends to run long." Ranger flashed him a grin. The poker games they had were legendary. "Harry also owes me a checkers rematch."

"Sure," Lenny said with a grin. "I've got a few questions for Harry myself, and don't forget I'm in line after he beats you again, to take on the winner." Lenny slapped Ranger on the back with a laugh.

Hector nearly rolled his eyes at both of them, saying in his heavily-accented voice, "Don't forget, I've beaten Harry only a few times, and neither one of you has EVER beaten _me_."

"There's a first time for everything, Hector," Ranger said with a serious expression, but there was a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Bring it on, hermano," Hector said with a laugh before they got back to the boys and their "mission".

"Attention, Men!" Ranger barked and the boys scrambled up off the mats, forming a straight line and sticking their chests out**. **"It's time for our mission so come in close and let's huddle up. I have a job for each of you. We have a short amount of time to get it done, but we'll do our best..."

Stephanie and Mary Lou had been watching and listening from upstairs in the penthouse while they enjoyed a home-made facial mask Ella had created. With their jobs and families it was hard for the women to get any spa time worked into their schedules. Hearing the "mission," they gathered up what would be needed and took the coats, boots, gloves and hats down to the gym. The boys were intently listening to _'Commander Manoso' _and didn't even hear them come in.

Leaving everything in a pile and the men undisturbed, the ladies went back upstairs to get ready for Junior and Manny who were bringing over Steph's Grandparent's for the day.

"You know Mare, I'm still using that recipe your Mom gave me for stew," Stephanie said as they entered the apartment. "Alex loves it. Thank God for her and Grandma, otherwise we'd be eating take-out every night. Because of them, you and I turned out all right."

"True," Mary Lou agreed, "but they weren't perfect at everything. Remember when they gave us the _'talk'?_ It was when we had that sleepover at Shirley's."

"Oh man," Steph replied with a laugh. "I'll never forget it. I knew something was up when your Mom and Grandma showed up with that _look_ on their faces."

"Oh God," Mary Lou replied to her best friend with a laugh. "I know they were just trying to scare us into not having sex, well _ever_, but do you think they really thought we'd believe all those "ways" they told us we could get pregnant were true?"

Both women burst into giggles and soon had tears rolling down their faces from laughing so hard.

"Too bad Shirley didn't listen to that talk," Steph said after the laughing subsided. "I still think it was wrong of her parents to take her away, but at least they let her come back and graduate with us…and she and Eddie are still together, even if they started their family a little early. I knew they'd make it. One look at him and Shirley was a goner. Just like you and Lenny. The two of you are still sickeningly sweet and Shirley and Eddie and their brood are doing great."

"Like you can talk," Mary Lou scoffed. "You and Ranger are enough to give the rest of us diabetes. God, just the way he _looks_ at you…"

Stephanie couldn't argue that fact so she just smiled and they went back to watching the boys on the monitors.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

What started out as the construction of an elaborate snow fort had somehow morphed into a full-blown snowball fight with Hector and the boys doing their best to take down Ranger and Lenny.

Harry and Edna were cheering them on from the sidelines. Edna yelled out, "Get em' boys! You can defeat those two! I know you can!"

Ranger and Lenny both turned their bodies to face their new audience, giving Hector and the children ample time to pelt both the men numerous times.

"No you can't! Better run boys, it's payback time!" Lenny yelled as he tossed a snow ball at their retreating backs.

There was chaos and laughter and shrieks of joy as they tortured each other with balls of freezing snow and Steph and Mary Lou watched it all from the warm comfort of Ranger's office monitors.

They were grinning from ear to ear and enjoying the show when Steph noticed Manny had an arm around Edna as if to steady her on the snow.

Turning around with a sigh Steph said, "I'm so glad Lenny's here to talk to Grandma and Grandpa, it's time for this move to happen. I'll feel a lot better when they are here, with everyone looking out for them. I hate that their getting older but that's life I guess. I'll worry less when they're close. And Alex will love it. He's always asking questions and wanting to learn everything he can from Grandpa. He started teaching Alex checkers already, can you believe that?"

"Lenny's crew with get the renovations done before you know it, Steph, and then Grandma will have free reign to spoil all of you with her cooking, not to mention her famous cookies. Between her and Ella's, the men might start getting fat!"

"Right," Steph said with a snort. "Like Ranger would allow that. He's got Ella trained to only serve the men all that healthy junk…but I'm sure she'll Let Grandma sneak them cookies." Stephanie always got a little misty when she thought about Ella. The woman had become just like a Mother to her the second she and Ranger got married and her Grandma instantly began treating her like her own a daughter. Ella was the only family Ranger had left and she always thought it was the reason they connected so quickly. He'd also lost his parents at an early age and it was probably why they worked so hard to maintain the family they created with all their friends and the men of Rangeman.

Knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, Mary Lou softly rubbed best friend's shoulder. "I know it's been hard, Steph, but you've made a family of everyone here. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and the depths of love all these men have for your will never change. And of course, you have me and Lenny and all our crazy boys who adore each other. But you're right; your Grandparents need this move just as much as you do. Though, you know it's going to be even crazier around here with everyone under the same roof!"

That was true, but Stephanie couldn't help looking forward to it. She hugged her best friend and then the two of them donned their coats and hats and gloves and jumped into the middle of the snowball fight.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

A/N. All characters are the property of Janet, except for Alex.

Since this is AU, I expanded on Lenny quite a bit so you just sit back and enjoy his role in this story. Hector also is a major figure from here on out.

Many thanks to my silent beta...without her...smh. A few more chapter is all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Introducing Big Blue**_

_**Previously:**_

Knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, Mary Lou softly rubbed best friend's shoulder. "I know it's been hard, Steph, but you've made a family of everyone here. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and the depths of love all these men have for your will never change. And of course, you have me and Lenny and all our crazy boys who adore each other. But you're right; your Grandparents need this move just as much as you do. Though, you know it's going to be even crazier around here with everyone under the same roof!"

_**x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0**_

"Where are we going, Daddy? You gonna finally show me what's under that cover? Is that it? Grandpa, it's you and me and Daddy time, right?" Alex asked the most important men in his life. But looking around he said with a pout, " Where are my 'Tios? They havta see this! Tio Hector and Manny _**promised me they'd come with us for my first ride!"**_

Just like his Mother pouting over no donuts, Ranger thought. Alex definitely took after his mother, especially that bottom lip which started to quiver in disappointment.

The door leading to the stairway opened and just like magic, Hector and Manny appeared silently.

"Mijo, calm down," Manny said, squatting down beside his Godson. Just like Hector, Manny felt the family love that permeated the building. Each man had no 'real' family before joining Rangeman and after being welcomed with open arms by Stephanie, the bond the men had with Alex was cemented. Manny was number four on Ranger's phone for the same reason Hector was number three. It was all about family, and the Manoso family had enough love for the men helping to raise their child right alongside the immediate family.

Alex had numerous questions and he fired them one after the other, not even waiting for an answer to any. All the adults with him had indulgent smiles on their faces listening to the little boy. Alex was practically vibrating with excitement over this car he'd heard so much about.

"Will the car be okay driving in the snow? I don't want to have it land in the snow banks on the way to where Mom is. Grandpa, will my seat fit in the back? I have to ride there you know, cause I'm the littlest."

"Slow down son, one thing at a time. Today's about the men in this family showing you for the first time ever the almighty _**'Big Blue.'**_

Whipping off the cover, Manny and Hector unveiled the famed Buick.

"See, Little Man," Harry told his Grandson, "If your Mother would have had this car in college, she never would have met your Daddy. So, it's really for the best that it's here just waiting for this ride. How about we go to my house and see what all needs to be packed up while Lenny and his men are working upstairs? I'm sure your Mom has enough clothes for everyone since it will take about a week or so to get it move-in ready."

Harry gave Alex the key to the trunk and with his 'helping hand' they both unlocked the trunk of Big Blue to see duffel bags for everyone. Somehow, Alex's two backpacks were included, the all-in-black with _**Rangeman **_courtesy of Ella and her almighty machine. The other one was the newest addition from his two Tio's, a large _**Batman **_silhouette of him standing on top of a building, towering over his Gotham City.

"Steph called and placed an order at the deli and market for us to pick up on our way over, so what do you say we get the food and set up camp at Grandma's?" Ranger asked his son, picking him up and holding him securely in his arms.

"_**To the Batmobile Daddy!"**_

Sighing, Ranger looked at Alex and his twinkling eyes and reminded him, " You and your Tios need to quit watching so many old TV shows, son. There is no Batmobile. But for you, I think Grandpa Harry wouldn't mind if we called Big Blue the Batmobile for today. _**Only for today.**_"

The men all laughed hearing Ranger sigh. He never did, until he met Stephanie.

"Boss, didn't Al call you? Harry said he could paint _**Big Blue**_ a glossy Black to fit the image of Rangeman," Manny said with a teasing voice which was followed by his trademark hearty laugh.

Harry and Ranger stared at each other. There was nothing that was denied Alex unless the couple decided ahead of time.

With a nod of his head acknowledging the love he had for his Grandson, Ranger accepted the gift of the soon-to-happen _**Batmobile**_, surrounded by his other sleek black cars.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 Across Town x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

"Grandma, the pot roast smells so good; I hope everyone gets here quick. I'm starving!" Steph exclaimed.

"It should smell good sweetie; it's the recipe I handed down to you and your mother. I've got it memorized by heart and your Grandpa would have a fit if it wasn't ready when they got here," Edna replied.

"Remember when Ranger dropped off the coffee cake I made for you and Grandpa last week? I used Mom's recipe books I keep on the kitchen shelf where I can find them easier. As a matter of fact, the one I used was the one you wrote your name into for her as a wedding present," Steph said, softly speaking to the only mother she ever remembered.

"We've made good progress so far, and I was sure to leave out Alex's albums he asked for. That boy prefers real life history to regular story books, just like you did growing up here with your Grandpa and me." Wiping a tear from her eye, Edna sniffed into her linen handkerchief.

"I know it's hard to move Grandma, but I really want you and Grandpa closer to me. Besides _**wanting you closer, I need you closer and so do the men. The will love having you in the building.**_ I only hope Ranger and I are half as good as you were parenting me. I know Mary Lou, Shirley and I gave you some long slumber party nights," Steph continued on with a wavering smile on her face. "Alex has learned so much just by the picture albums, asking questions about everything he runs across. Ranger wants you there, I think, so he can get some of your good food, plus try and beat Grandpa at checkers. Now that he's started to teach Alex the game slowly, instead of driving over here to play, Alex can just knock on your door to see if anyone's home for a game with him."

Giving her petite Grandma a hug, it was hard to tell who was more emotional about moving from the Mazur home.

Stephanie remembered having slumber parties with Mary Lou and Shirley.

While Edna remembered Harry getting out the yard stick twice a year to see how tall Steph was in the spring and again in the fall. Marks were still etched in the wall of years gone by. Until the fall, when she turned 18 and was off to college, one last mark was gone over and over with a blue ball point pen, marking another occasion for the Mazur family.

Junior came from the spare room that belonged to the men just as the key was entered into the front door, admitting the rest of the Mazur-Manoso family.

"_**Grandma! Mom! I got my first ride In Big Blue! I can hardly wait till we go again and again, only this time, we'll all go!" **_ Alex exclaimed after taking off his boots by the front door.

Rules were just the same here as they were in his bedroom, nothing on the floor. And that included shoes and boots. A special shoe rack was waiting for everyone entering the house.

A thank-you present from Manny Ramos, made by hand, just for Harry and Edna accepting him into their lives as easy as they did Hector and Junior.

"Come tell us all about it, sweetie. Your Mom and I have lunch ready to go for everyone. Go get washed up and let's hear about _**your first adventure in Big Blue,"**_ Edna told the little boy. The apple of her eye, just like Stephanie. Alex was everything to Edna and Harry.

There was nothing that would tear this family apart.

Nothing.

_x__**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

Thanks to Janet for creating such wonderful characters.

Except for Alex naturally.

Thanks for reading and I'm so glad my beta is back from her idyllic vacation, I sure missed her red pen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Good News.**_

Previously:

"Come tell us all about it, sweetie. Your Mom and I have lunch ready to go for everyone. Go get washed up and let's hear about _**your first adventure in Big Blue,"**_ Edna told the little boy. The apple of her eye, just like Stephanie. Alex was everything to Edna and Harry.

There was nothing that would tear this family apart.

Nothing.

_**x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

"Daddy drove really fast and I heard him saying stuff that I wasn't supposta hear, but my Tios and I were in the back seat. We all strapped in and even Grandpa put his seat belt on. Boy, those other drivers were slow!" Alex exclaimed from his black booster seat while they all enjoyed a home cooked meal.

Sitting in between Hector and Manny, he looked around at everyone sitting around the table and nearly hit Hector with his fork of mashed potatoes when he said, "Just wait till we get it painted black! Daddy said we could and Grandpa nodded his head, I remember that!"

Stephanie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Steph asked, her glance bounced between her husband and Grandpa. "Big Blue is getting painted black? Why on earth would you let that happen? You're always telling me how that car is a classic and should never be messed with." Although she was protesting mildly, she was secretly happy about the development. The car would be a lot less embarrassing to drive if it was painted black.

Ah yes, just like his son, now Steph had joined the party with a bucket full of questions, Ranger thought.

"Well Babe, seems to me the _**Tios**_ have encouraged our son to think of it as the _**Batmobile **_instead of '_**Big Blue**_' and as the Batmobile, it needs a serious update. They even went so far as to get Al on board with the paint job. I've tried to tell the 'Tios to lay off the old shows Batman shows but apparently no one is listening. Plus, buying the _**boxed set of all the episodes ever shown on TV doesn't help the matter."**_

"I packed the DVD's for you Alex, just so you can watch it with Grandpa and Grandma, while we continue packing up all the pictures and albums. How does that sound?" Steph asked her son with a wink of her blue eye.

"Ranger, you know when Alex puts his mind into something and starts questioning his favorite superhero, the guys are gonna do everything to help, isnt that right?" Edna asked the men around the table.

"Si'," Hector, Manny and Junior said in unison.

Ranger pinched his nose in frustration at his friends antics.

Hanging his head at everyone's laughter, Ranger was pondering the thought of actually having the Batmobile in his pristine garage.

"Are we all ready for some good news now that the Batmobile color has been decided?" Steph asked looking around at all the faces eating the family dinner.

_**"Babe,"**_ meaning in Rangerspeak, just say what's on your mind.

"Mary Lou called and most all the construction on the renovation will be done in the next week, so Grandma and Grandpa you just need to pick out paint and furniture. Lenny already made the changes to the doorways, hallway's and lowered the counters like we requested. The Bathroom has the walk-in shower/tub combo I asked for. Plus, Hector and Manny already took care of the panic buttons with Junior so they'll be in charge of that part of the security."

"Oh and while we're staying here," she batted her baby blues at her husband, "I've set up your Rangeman computer in the den so you won't be out of the loop, but after all you did say you could run it from anywhere right?"

"Yeah, Babe anywhere here is fine with me. I'd rather concentrate on getting this move done and I have men covering for all of us this week anyway."

_**"Sometimes it's good to be the owner."**_

After dinner, Alex and his Tios were intently watching the checkers game going on between Ranger and Harry. "I'd move it there Daddy," Alex suggested, pointing a tiny finger, "he can't jump you then."

"Thanks son, sometimes it's hard to remember whose side you're on." He ruffled his son's thick brown hair while laughing over his comment.

"That's easy! I'm on everyone's side!" Alex shouted.

Wandering off to the other part of the living room Alex found his mom and Grandma wrapping pictures with newspaper. He began inspecting the ones they hadn't got to yet and found some with men dressed in Army clothes. "Mom, who is everyone in these uniforms? There's Daddy and Grandpa Harry, but who's that?"

"That's your Grandpa Frank who's in heaven; remember me telling you the story?"

Bringing over three more framed pictures, Edna sat down with Steph and Alex and held each one up slowly while talking to the now silent room.

"This here, Alex, is your Grandpa Harry and I when we got married. I wanted him to wear his uniform for the ceremony so that's what he did. Then, your Grandma Helen had the same idea for your Grandpa Frank when they got married." Edna took a second to admire the photos before moving onto the last one.

"And this one right here is of course your parents. Your Mom is wearing the same wedding gown I wore and your Grandma Helen wore and they decided to keep up the tradition and have your Daddy wear his Army uniform too. So we have three generations of family members all carrying on the tradition. Maybe someday we'll add your wedding picture," Edna said with a wink to her great-grandson.

"Everyone looks so happy, don't they Daddy?" Alex asked, eyeing Ranger. "You and Mom are the best, just like Grandpa and Grandma here, and just like the Family Angels from up above watching over us all the time. And look!" He added, pointing to another picture. It's our newest family picture. Mom, you got it done in time for me! There's Tio Hector and Manny, with Junior standing behind us. And Grandma and Grandpa are sitting down in front. It's great Mom, thanks."

Little Alex couldn't contain his glee at finally having his own family picture to talk about. He gathered it in his arms and cradled it against his chest. "It's a good thing we have plenty of copies, so everyone can have their own. _**This one right here is mine.**_

"That's right son, it was a perfect day for all three families, and now it's your bed time Little Man." Ranger picked up his son and carried him around the room to give and get his night - time kisses from his Tios and the rest of the family.

"Daddy, I can hardly wait till everyone's moved in, we're gonna have so much fun!"

_**x0x0x000x0x0x0x0x0x The End x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

A/N. All characters belong to Janet, except Alex he's mine.

Many thanks for taking time out of your lives to read my story and to comment on it.

My Silent Beta can't be thanked enough for all her hard work and snark comments along the way, Lord knows I deserve them.

:) Thanks Ms. S. You're simply the best.


End file.
